Harry Potter and the Price of Love
by Asher Elric
Summary: This is a continuation of HP and the Story of Secret's...part 6 up!
1. And So It Begins

**Summary -- Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Harry Potter have found the most important thing to them! Each other, their own little family in a world consumed by pain! Can they keep their family going even against those who seek to destroy all that they stand for?**

**Disclaimer – I do not own! So don't even try to sue me! I own Muriel and any other OC that one might come across in this fic!**

A/N – If ya'll didn't know, this is the second part(s) to _Harry Potter and the Story of Secret's_; these two fics are part of the **LOVE TRINITY** series. I hope that you will all enjoy this fic! Love you all!

**_

* * *

_**

"I know, I know all ready! Merlin, what the bloody hell do you want me to do about it?" Sirius yelled, standing from his chair, which fell to the floor.

"Not this! Have you even talked to Voldemort about it?"

"No…"

"Then don't do a damn thing till you do!" Remus said, glaring at his best friend.

_Remus and Sirius, Harry Potter and the Story of Secret's (part 21)_

* * *

_**Harry Potter and the Price of Love**_

_**Part 1 **_

****

THE DAY BROKE WITH WHITE GOLD RAYS OF LIGHT…

Harry Potter was awake to see the sun rise above the green mountains of France; the sent of ripened apples came in the slight breeze that ruffled his hair as he stood at the open window. The small, but comfortable bed behind him had all ready been made and an open book with moving pictures lay upon the bed.

Harry himself was dressed in dark red robes that he had gotten for his birthday just four weeks before. He never had anything much in the way of clothes, even the clothes he had gotten when he had first gone to live with Remus and Sirius had to be left behind because of complications.

But, Harry hardly minded that, he didn't care about clothes, or food, or toys or even his broom. Don't get the little boy wrong, now, he felt grate3ful for everything the adults had given him, but, did he feel as if he deserved it? Well, to say it simply, no, he didn't.

Remus had said that he and Sirius loved him, with all their hearts and Sirius had told him to never forget it. Standing at the window, with the breeze bring peace to his heart, how could he forget! It was totally against his will to let go of this hope that had suddenly blossomed in him! It was amazing to feel so…happy!

_Is that what I am feeling?_ Harry asked himself; _Is this what it feels to be happy?_ Harry didn't know what it felt like, he knew that he had inklings of this feeling, but it usually escaped him. Now, that he had a family, people that loved him and of whom he could love back, he knew…this was happiness, and it was the best feeling he could have in the whole world!

Harry didn't know if he could feel this again anytime soon, he didn't know if he would stand at this window once more, just enjoying the early morning, he didn't know if he would lose those that had become so important to him, but, he knew…

He knew! That no matter what happened….he would always be loved….

000000000000000000000000000

"Are you all right?" Sirius asked, he had come to get Harry for breakfast. The child was standing at the open window, just looking out, deep in thoughts. The little boy turned and embraced the older man.

"I'll never forget," Harry whispered. Sirius didn't know what had brought this on, but he hugged his Godson back, and suddenly found himself thanking God for the gift that he had been given! He loved Harry with all of his soul, and it felt good!

"Neither will I," Sirius said. He closed the window and snapped its lock, and then he led Harry out of the room and down the hall for breakfast. Remus was cooking once more, he felt better than he had just days before and Sirius saw no reason to keep him in bed. The last full moon had not been as bad as that first in the safe house. Remus only had cuts that were easily fixed.

"How are you this morning? Did you have good dreams?" Remus asked.

"I dreamt of Mum! She was in a field of flowers and she danced with me!" Harry replied with a smile.

"Lily was a radiant woman," Sirius said.

"Indeed," Remus agreed. No more conversation ensued, they had a quiet breakfast that morning. But just being there, was all that they needed…

000000000000000000000000000000

"Have you found it yet?" Dumbledore asked the man before him. The man was tall, with sallow skin and yellow teeth. His long black hair was braided, and his clothes had seen more wear than event he man wanted to admit.

"I might have. How much are you willing to pay for it?" yellow teeth gnashed together sickeningly.

"A hundred pounds, how does that sound to you?" Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled.

"France, Black is deffinantly in France," the man replied. Dumbledore stood and went to retrieve his purse, but before he gave the man his money, he had to ask once last question to make the payment worth his while.

"Where in France?"

"The Northeastern mountains, in a little glen, marked with a neglected shack," the man replied. Dumbledore handed him the money.

"Watch the shack, make sure that Black and Lupin really are there, report back to me when you have confirmed this," Dumbledore said.

"The job will cost," the man replied.

"Upon the receivement of the information," Dumbledore said.

"Very well," the man said, and then he whisked himself out of Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore felt triumph as he sat back down at his desk; it had been a month since he had lost track of his pawns; but in a few days, he would have them back. But, Lupin and Black would have to be taken care off; if their memories could not be refined to something else, than they would have to be eliminated.

Of course, that meant that Harry would have to be awarded guardians of some type. Dumbledore wondered if he could full fill that role in the child's life, and raise Harry to be the warrior he was destined to be!

000000000000000000000000000000000

"I don't like this," Fabian Howl, a young American with dark brown hair, said to the sallow skinned man.

"Are you chickening out?" Adrien said with a perfect British accent even though he was originally from Texas U.S.A.

"No, but come on! This isn't right, and you bloody know it!" Fabian growled. They walked down a street in muggle London, looking to everyone else like they belonged there.

"Look, I know what I am doing, all right," Adrien replied, his yellow teeth flashing in the sun light.

"Black didn't do a thing to you…"

"Fabian! You were there! You saw what he did to my sister!"

"He didn't do anything…"

"Shut up! Shut up!" Adrien yelled. Several Passer bys looked at them, but went about their own business as muggles were wanted to do.

"Look, you didn't get there till the very end, you have no idea what he was doing to Fionna," Adrien muttered.

"You're right, but I trusted what Fionna said about him, if she said that Black was saving her from some other attacker, than that is what happened," Fabian replied.

"You just don't get it," Adrien replied before stomping off down the street Fabian followed, clearly afraid of what his friend had in store for Black.

And anyone else standing in the way of his revenge….

000000000000000000000000000000

"What do you mean? They're are on to Black?" Riddle asked.

"Lord, I saw someone watching the shack; they left, and haven't been back any time since then, I am keeping a very careful watch, and when I do find the spies, I will kill them," Severus Snape replied.

"Very well, keep up you're vigilance," Riddle nodded.

_This will not do_, he decided as he ended the Death Eater meeting, Black had been able to come this time, observing his first meeting, and he had left as quickly as he could so that he could get back to Lupin and Harry. The boy was vastly improving under their care, and some day would make them all proud. But not as a killer, or a warrior, or even a martyr, the boy was an ideal that others could live by! He was a leader!

However, that did not stop Thom from thinking of the boy's well fair, physical and mental; he was still very fragile, but at least he was coming out of that shell. Thom was glad, for he had someone to do that with him; His first and only love in his whole life.

He pushed his memories away; he never really had gotten over her, and he didn't want too, either. He sat back on his throne, and willed himself to not become depressed. He had things to do, plans to see full filled, and an old enemy to take care of.

00000000000000000000000000

A/N – Okay, I know that this chapter may be sort of…weird. But I wanted to get things established first. Some chapters might be kind of shallow, but please note that I will try to give more to the emotional aspects of the characters when the action comes. What I wanted to do with this chapter, though, was show more what Harry felt. I hope that this has helped you to find what his perspective is since **Story of Secret's** ended.

**Harry Potter and the Price of Love **is the direct sequel to **Harry Potter and the Story of Secret's** which has receive immense reviews, of which has helped me to write such an out of this world plot!

I just want you all to know, that I made Dumbledore the bad guy in this series because 1) there aren't enough of these fics about, and 2) I wanted to do it, and 3) I could have come up with something that would fit, sort of, but with the first eleven parts being up, it would have been awkward to write something else that went away from my original plot!

I do hope that you find this plot original, because I will try my best to keep it that way!

Love you all,

Ta,

Poppy

P.S. Please review! Thank ye kindly!

_This is dedicated to those of my fan's who read Harry Potter and the Story of Secret's, Thank you all so much!_


	2. The Smell of Trouble

A/N -- There will be some action in here, but it isn't nothing much and there is no blood. Enjoy! by the way, I'm not good at doing the whole spell fight things like what are int he books, so please don't think I'm skimping on anything, I tried, honest, but it just didn't work out so I did this. Thank you kindley!

* * *

I love you too! Padfoot!" Harry cried, Sirius wrapped Harry in his arms.

"I love you, kid, always remember that!" Sirius muttered in his ear.

_Harry and Sirius, Harry Potter and the Story of Secret's (Part 21)_

* * *

_**Harry Potter and the Price of Love**_

_**Part 2**_

It was a dark night; clouds smudged up what could have been a clear starry sky; a strong wind wrestled with the trees, making limbs scratch against each other, and the eerie cry of a Banshee was in the air.

Sirius woke with a start; he didn't remember having a bad dream, but something was out there, something…that sent chills down his back. Sirius stood, he was dressed in a lose pair of pajama pants and a baggy t-shirt, he took up his wand and lit the end of it with the Lumos spell; then he padded down the hall way.

Remus was all ready at the door; except he was dressed and wide awake.

"Do you know what it is?" Sirius asked.

"The smell is very familiar, but I can't place it, yet," Remus replied in a whisper as well.

"Should we check it out?" Sirius asked.

"Let's get Harry to the Riddle House and then we can proceed," Remus said.

"Agreed, Mr. Moony," Mr. Padfoot replied, he set off for Harry's room while Remus prowled the house.

"What's going on?" a sleepy Harry asked as Sirius wrapped him in some blankets and made sure that he had his stuffed animal that had been the first ever present the little boy had gotten from his guardians.

"Something is wrong," Sirius whispered.

"What is it?" Harry asked, now he was wide awake and couldn't help but feel frightened.

"We're getting you to safety, then we'll take care of it," Sirius said, he carried Harry to the sitting room. No lights had been turned on and even Sirius had let the light at the end of his wand fade a bit.

"Get going, my senses tell me that it isn't a good idea to linger," Remus said, Sirius swirled around to meet him, wand at the ready.

"Right, Harry, you remember how to use flew powder right?" Sirius asked.

"Yes,"

"The address is _The Riddle House_," Sirius said. Harry took the proffered powder from Remus, then Sirius set him in the fire. Harry clutched at his stag and blanket tighter.

"You going to be all right?" he asked.

"We'll see you soon," Sirius said, Remus gave Harry a pat on the shoulder and then they stood back. Harry threw the powder at the floor and very loudly and clearly he said the address, then he was whisked away in fading green light.

The last thing he heard was Sirius telling him to be careful and not to fall into the wrong grate, while a horn blasted, telling the occupants of the house that a safety charm had been set off.

00000000000000000000000000

"Harry?" a man in black robes that Harry had seen Sirius and Remus dawn sometimes, stood in front of him. Harry got to his feet; he wasn't the best of flooing.

"Someone's attacking," Harry said.

"Who?" Lucius asked.

"I don't know, but a horn went off and then I was here," Harry replied.

"All right, let's go see Lord Voldemort," Lucius said, he held out his hand and Harry had no trouble taking it, after all, didn't Remus say that he could trust Lucius Malfoy?

They walked through the huge house; they climbed three sets of stair and went down endless hallways before they reached a room. Inside, the room was filled with books! Even Remus didn't have as many books as all that were held in this room.

"Lucius? Why is Harry here?" Riddle asked, he was looking over a rather evil looking book, but he closed it so as not to give Harry a scare.

"Moony and Padfoot are being attacked, I thought I might bring him here and get you're order's before I do anything," Lucius said.

"Gather all that can go and see what is happening to our newest members, they sent Harry here for a reason, I do not doubt the senses of a Werewolf and a former Auror," Riddle said.

"You wish is my command," Lucius said, bowing before leaving the room, tapping the skin of his left arm as he did so.

"Child, are you tired?" Riddle asked Harry.

"No, what is happening to Moony and Padfoot?" Harry asked.

"That, I do not know, but let us hope," Riddle replied, he picked Harry up and they also left the library room.

They turned down a different hall than the ones that Harry had been through on his way to see Riddle; the man soon came to a door, he opened it without the use of wand and hand and Harry saw a room, with an occupant all ready asleep.

"Draco is here as well, you two will have fun playing, I think," Riddle said, he turned up the sheets of the second bed in the room and Harry willfully climbed in and snuggled down, his stag firmly clenched under his chin.

Riddle waved his hand over Harry for a moment, and soon, the child was asleep; his mind blank of any nightmares. Riddle gave a sigh and left the room quietly. He then sent a prayer to a God that he hadn't yet decided was even able to hear him.

Black and Lupin were in major trouble, and there was no telling if they would survive it.

000000000000000000000000000

The battle was intense! Sirius and Remus were pinned down behind a crumbling wall of the shack, or, at least what had once been a shack. Curses and hexes of all sorts of natures came at them from all sides. They stood back to back, not willing to let anyone catch them off guard.

"Well, this is fun!" Sirius remarked taking one of the enemy down.

"Do you know who these people are?" Remus asked.

"Hell no!" Sirius replied.

"Great!" Remus muttered sending one down as well. All of a sudden, they heard several popping sounds, and wizards in black robes and white masks assembled in a circle around them. They sent curses towards the attackers.

"The Calvary has arrived!" Sirius cried loudly. If it were possible the battle only got that much worse; the Death Eaters took vengeance for the surprise attack, and soon most of the enemies curses and hexes and dulled down.

"We need to get you out of here," Lucius yelled in Sirius' ear. With out any warning at all, he took Sirius' arm and apparated away. Another masked Death Eater did the same with Remus.

The battle wore on; but none of the Death Eaters had lost a member during nor after.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N – BLOODY FORMATTING! It did double spaces with the paragraphs and conversations! Honestly, I tried fixing it but it just did it automatically! This was also a very short chapter, I'll post three as soon as possible, let's say, in the next ten minutes!


	3. A Kitten called Lily

A/N – Okay, formatting fixed! I have no bloody clue what it did! Blah! Anyway, I told you I'd get this up soon! LOL

* * *

"How'd it go, Moony?" Sirius asked.

"Perfect, Minister Gervais was very nice, assured me that she wouldn't give Dumbledore a chance in hell of finding us, however, those weren't her words," Remus replied.

"Ooooh! You met a girl! Go Moony! So…when will you ask her out?" Sirius raised an eyebrow, Remus looked sheepish, but then glared at his friend.

"Padfoot, if you aren't careful I'm going to turn you hair into a terrible shade of pink!"

"You can try!" Sirius sing songed.

_Sirius and Remus, Harry Potter and the Story of Secret's (Part 17)_

* * *

_**Harry Potter and the Price of Love**_

_**Part 3**_

"Will you leave me alone all ready? I'm fine!" Sirius growled at the nurse. The witch backed off and decided that attending to the quiet companion of Black would be a better idea.

"Sirius, you really are in bad shape," Remus said.

"I've been worse, what gave you that?" Sirius asked, pointing to a six inch long cut that crossed Remus' face on his left side.

"The cutting curse, it could have been worst you know, it could have gotten my chest, as I am sure it was supposed too," Remus replied.

"Damn idiots," Sirius muttered.

He and Remus were currently in a bedroom of the Riddle House. There were two queen sized beds and the colors red and gold were prominent in the room. Sirius had one black eye and he was pretty sure that his right ankle was twisted in some way, it was painful to walk on, but he hadn't given that a thought at all as he and Remus arrived at the room on their own leg power.

"I'm glad that we got Harry out in time; I don't know what we would have done, otherwise," Remus said. Sirius got up and pushed the medi-witch away from his friend. He took up a cloth and started to wash the cut that was still bleeding.

"If I ever find out who even tried to harm Harry, I'll kill them myself!" Sirius muttered.

"There is no doubt about that, Mr. Padfoot," Remus muttered.

"Why, Mr. Moony, if I didn't know any better, I would think that you would join me in my killing spree," Sirius smirked.

"You are simply evil, but, you are right," Remus shrugged.

"Why aren't you in bed? Melinda can take care of Lupin," Riddle stood at the door glaring at the two younger wizards.

"Er—I'm perfectly all right," Sirius said.

"You are not, sit," Riddle replied, he pointed at the bed. On instinct, Sirius raised his hands to show that he was unarmed and slowly back towards the bed and sat down.

"Now, what happened?" Riddle asked.

"We're…not sure," Remus said.

"What?"

"We woke up, had a bad feeling and sent Harry here, then we prowled the house to make sure no one was inside; then someone blasted it, we got thrown back a few feet and then the fighting started," Sirius said.

"Do you have any idea who these attackers were?" Riddle asked.

"Not really, but I can hazard a guess," Remus said.

"A guess? I don't have time for guessing games," Riddle said.

"Mr. Padfoot would like to ask Mr. Moony what clues have brought Mr. Moony to his conclusion?" Sirius asked.

"Mr. Moony would like to reply that the sent of the attackers was very familiar. Mr. Moony would also like to add that the curses and hexes used were those that Mr. Prongs, Mr. Wormtail, Mr. Padfoot and Mr. Moony, himself, had thought up during school and during their time in the Order of the Phoenix; with that in mind, Mr. Moony proposes that somehow, Dumbledore got wind of the location and sent Order members there to retrieve young Pronglet and to kill both Mr. Padfoot and Mr. Moony,"

"I see; does Mr. Moony know who has done such a thing?" Riddle asked rolling his eyes as he did so.

"Mr. Moony has not puzzled that out, but he believes that it is someone outside of both the Death Eaters and Order,"

"Mr. Padfoot believes that Mr. Moony is right; Mr. Padfoot suggests that a paid spy snitched on Mr. Moony, Pronglet and Mr. Padfoot,"

"All right, neither of you are allowed out of bed," Riddle said before he left the room.

"Methinks that Lordy Darkness is pissed off," Sirius muttered.

"I heard that!" Riddle yelled from down the hallway through the still open doorway.

"Methinks that if Mr. Padfoot isn't careful, that Lord Voldemort is going to kill Mr. Padfoot himself," Remus raised an eyebrow. Sirius laughed and the two bickered and talked while the medi-witch fixed their injuries.

0000000000000000000000000000

If it could be possible; Harry didn't think that he could be this lucky, or blessed, whichever came first. He sat quietly in a chair set between the two beds, a book in his lap. It was the one that Draco had gotten him, someone had retrieved it for him and had happily given it back to him. Harry loved Quidditch, he all ready knew which position he would play too.

Seeker, he was small enough, and God only knew the instinct he had to duck since he had to learn early because of his cousin. Harry flipped through his book, he didn't mind the charred edges, he thought it gave the book character.

"Hey there, Pronglet," a voice said from his left; Harry turned to see Sirius watching him.

"Is that an interesting book?" Sirius asked.

"Please, it's too early in the morning to think of Quidditch," Remus muttered his eyes weren't open but he grimaced, it wasn't that he didn't like Quidditch, he just didn't like to talk about…all the time that was.

"What happened to you two? Uncle Sevvie said that you were hurt but that you would get all better," Harry said.

"We got into a fight," Sirius said.

"A fight? That wasn't a fight," Remus said, he glared at Sirius, who stuck his tongue out at the other.

"Than what do you call it?" Sirius asked.

"An ambush,"

"A fight! It was a bloody fight!"

"It was a test of skill," Remus muttered.

"Good bloody grief, you are dense if you didn't see that cutting curse come towards you," Sirius said.

"Why did we come up with that curse again?" Remus asked.

"To help Lily make all those Bridesmaid dresses for her sister's wedding," Sirius barked in laughter.

"Right, who in their right mind would pick bubblegum pink for their bridesmaid dresses? It didn't even match the rest of the wedding colors!" Remus grimaced.

"Ugh! Yellow, blue and bubblegum pink! That was a circus!" Sirius grimaced

"What was a circus?" Harry asked.

"You're Aunt Petunia's wedding to Dursley – Er – you're Uncle Vernon," Sirius made a lynching motion with his hand.

"It was more like the Muggle Prom nights that Lily would tell us about,"

"Wasn't that American Muggles though?" Sirius asked.

"Probably," Remus shrugged.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Oh, well…."

"_Do we have to go? I don't even know you're sister!" Sirius cried as Lily fixed his tie._

"_No, but, she said that Mum was hounding her about it, and so Petunia just had to make her happy," Lily shrugged._

"_I hope this doesn't take long, I don't think I can take Dursley making snide remarks for long," James muttered._

"_Now James…"_

"_Lily, dearest, I love you, forever and forever, I love you; however, this James Potter is no push over and Dursley will learn that the hard way if he pushes it!" James said._

"_You have no clue how many times I have wanted to hex my sister, I'm not looking forward to this either, but she is family," Lily gave her husband a look. They had only been married a month and now Lily's sister, Petunia Evans, was getting married and would soon be Mrs. Petunia E. Dursley. She was a plain woman, but Vernon Dursley thought that she was the most wonderful thing in the world._

_Many times, James would say that Lily got all the brains and looks of the family, and he was right, even Remus agreed. _

"_Come on, we'll be late!" Lily said. She was dressed in a dark green sun dress with a matching scarf. Her hair was in an intricate French twist and she was wearing the pearl necklace that James had given her for her birthday. They piled into the Mr. Evans second car and were on their way to the chapel._

_N o expense was spared for Petunia; the chapel was huge, with French doors leading inside the building. The floors were polished wood and statues of Mary and a grown Jesus stood on either side of the entry way._

"_Good grief," James whistled._

"_Would have been neat to get married here," Sirius said._

"_Wish we could have afforded this for James and Lily," Remus muttered to Sirius._

"_Has anyone seen Wormtail?" Sirius asked._

"_Asked, but he couldn't make it," Lily said. They continued on down that hall way that led to the Church congressional. James sighed, why did it have to be pews? _

_The benches had cushions of something to sit on, and down the isle was an intricately embroidered a white bridal runner, it had beads of diamonds and pearls on it._

"_Lily's was better, all the women who married a Potter used it, much family history," James said. _

"_I wish she had a better sense of color," Lily whispered; Sirius heartedly agreed. The rest of the church had curtains of yellow, bubblegum pink and a sickening blue. The flowers were mismatched, event he vases weren't the same. _

_The music was as traditional as ever; Petunia walked down the isle on her fathers arm amidst standing people, she sent a smirk Lily's way who just smiled; Vernon was wearing a traditional tux._

_Even the vows were traditional and Lily almost laughed as Petunia stumbled over most of the words. But, that was nothing compared to the reception…._

"Sorry to interrupt, but I have to check on the patients," Melinda smiled at Harry as she walked into the room.

"But it was just getting interesting!" Harry said. Melinda ruffled his hair.

"I'm sorry, but you're going to have to deal," Melinda shrugged.

"Harry?" Narcissa made her way into the room.

"Draco wants to know if you want to play with the new kitten we just got?" she asked.

"Oh boy! Did you guys here? We got a kitten! It's a stray, like me! And you wanna know what we named it?' Harry asked as he climbed out of the chair.

"No, what?" Remus asked.

"Lily!" Harry replied, "But…" Harry trailed off.

"What is it?" Sirius asked.

"The kitten isn't a 'she'…"

"It's a 'he'?" Remus asked.

"Got it in one!" Harry grinned, and then he was out the door.

"How much you want to bet that the kitten will now answer to 'Lily' from now on?" Sirius asked.

"Maybe so, but at least the cat won't be a bloody git because the children named him 'James'," Remus said.

"You are so right," Sirius agreed.

0000000000000000000000000

A/N – Okay, end of that, but don't worry! More action – Er – plot coming up! So stay tuned!


	4. Witch of the Forest

A/N – AH, I am on a roll! Hahahaha, I'm supposed to be doing recipe's for my Mum but I don't feel like it! Enjoy!

A/N 2 -- Sorry, I meant to update yesterday but I completly forgot! I am so stupid some times! LOL

* * *

"How much you want to bet that the kitten will now answer to 'Lily' from now on?" Sirius asked.

"Maybe so, but at least the cat won't be a bloody git because the children named him 'James'," Remus said.

_Sirius and Remus, from the last part!_

* * *

_**Harry Potter and the Price of Love**_

_**Part 4**_

"The mission failed," Mad-Eye Moody muttered.

"Oh dear, who was hurt?" Dumbledore asked; before him Tonks, Emily Vance and Mad-Eye sat in chairs. They were dirty and tired but felt that they needed to report with the boss.

"They escaped; Death Eaters showed up and…apparated them away," Tonks said.

"Did you find Harry?" Dumbledore asked, his blue eyes lighting up at the thought of the boy.

"We didn't even get close! He was probably gone anyway, we didn't see a third side-apparition after the first two," Emily said.

"I am sorry that the mission did not work out the way we had planned; please, go the Hospital Wing and I am sure that Madam Pomfrey will see to you're injuries," Dumbledore said. Vance, Tonks and Mad-Eye left Dumbledore to his thoughts.

The old man was not happy, not at all! This had been the first attempt for him to get Harry Potter; but the boy was out of his reach, indefinitely this time. It would take a very long time till he found the boy again. And when he did…he would not let Harry slip through the fringes again.

_Oh no, my little one, you are mine..._he thought as he looked out of his office window, watching the night turn into something more.

00000000000000000000

Adrien looked up from the fire whiskey he nursed; he and Fabian had taken up residence at the Hogs Head, Dumbledore had said that he needed their services once more. Why and what for was nothing but obvious. The boy had escaped; and Dumbledore would go to any lengths to secure Potter.

Adrien, on the other hand could care less for the Boy-Who-Lived; he wanted Black! Sirius Bloody Black had been a thorn in his side since he had found his sister, dead. Her suicide note was not all together sane. It went all over the place. At first she had said that she loved Black, and then she hexed his existence and wished him a painful death! But, she died, the woman who had protected him and had practically raised him was dead and there was nothing for him to live for.

Then why was he here? He wanted revenge, and taking the Potter boy away from Black was the ultimate revenge, not to mention the money he'd get out of it. As long as it hurt Black just as much as Fionna's death had hit him, than that was all for the better!

0000000000000000000000

"You are going to stay here until you are better, and no Black, I will not hear of anything to take the attackers on a fake trail, for it would be a real trail because you would be leading them!" Riddle glared at the two.

"I told you," Remus muttered to his friend.

"What do I look like? An idiot? If His Lord say's 'No' than I'm not going to do it!" Sirius glared.

"That wasn't what I meant and you know it!" Remus glared.

"So you caught me, big deal," Sirius crossed his arms.

"I'm leaving Severus and Lucius in charge of you two; listen to them or there will be consequences," Riddle threatened.

"Oh, you are scary when you want to be," Sirius said, shifting uneasily.

"Worse then my Mum!" Remus agreed.

"You need to sleep," Riddle said, he approached Remus first, with a wave of his hand Remus was asleep instantly, he did the same to Sirius, who followed his friend into dream world.

"My Lord, how long will they be asleep?" Severus asked.

"For a few hours, wait here if you must," Riddle replied, he made to leave the room.

"I give you full permission to use any thing on them to make them do as you want them, you and Lucius are in charge here until I get back," Riddle said, then with a sweep of his dark robes, he was gone.

Severus sighed and magicked himself a chair and a potions book; one that he had been meaning to read for a while know. He had a long time to wait, and a good potion book was the best way to spend the time.

000000000000000000000

Thom Riddle knew what he had to do; he left his most trusted Death Eaters in charge of the troops and of the manor house. There were just a few things that one had to do themselves, Riddle had done this on many occasions and so everyone knew how these things went.

Riddle pulled out his most used clothing; he transfigured himself to look normal before dawning the clothes. He packed a knapsack and swung it on. He then disappeared out his window and over the large estate. He was heading east, for that was where his destination lied; with a swish of his worn dark cloak, he was gone, not event he mist had been stirred.

0000000000000000000000

The note said it clearly; half of the money had been sent to his account at Gringotts and the other half would be paid upon the receivement of the package. The only problem he now had was, where was the package located?

0000000000000000000000000

"You want me to do what?" Rebecca asked with a raised eyebrow. She and Adrien had been friends for a long time, in fact, Rebecca had been Fionna's best friend. She, like Fabian, believed that Sirius Black was only trying to do the right thing.

"I need you to use you're connection's and find out where the boy is stashed, you'll get a cut of the payment, it's no big deal really," Adrien waved it off.

"You are in dire straights if you're considering kidnapping the Boy-Wonder," Rebecca huffed.

"Shut up you! Honestly, how else am I supposed to get my revenge?"

"You're a git! Are you going to kill the boy too?' Rebecca raised her voice. Adrien looked about the abandoned muggle alley way and shushed her.

"Stop it, of course not, Dumbledore wants the boy alive and well," Adrien replied.

"Does Fabian know?" Rebecca asked.

"No, I haven't told him yet,"

"You had better," she glared.

"Why? So that he could beat me black and blue?"

"I hope he does, he has always been there for you, he helped you through Fionna's death and everything, you are so selfish to not realize what a wonderful mate you have!" Rebecca replied.

"Rebecca, please, just do this for me," Adrien sighed.

"I don't know if I want too," Rebecca replied before walking away from her long time friend. Her dark green cloak swished behind her and she disappeared into the darkness of the alley way.

Adrien sighed; he wished that he and Rebecca were on better terms with each other, but as it stood, he had asked and she was considering; "At least that's something,"

000000000000000000000

Tom Harding was not surprised when he saw the owl coming his way; it might be one of his spies, he was glad that he was still far away from any muggle city, for it would look weird to get owl post. He waited till the owl had lit upon his shoulder before he took the parchment attached to its leg.

_Dumbledore is planning; Harry Potter in danger…_was the entire note. Tom nodded to himself before going on. The Owl flew off back to its owner and the sun was just beginning to rise over the Scotland Mountains, making the green gold become even more radiant.

Tom did not stop to appreciate the view; he did not care for such frivolities at the moment. It had been a long time since he had been out this way, he mused. His golden greased hair and blue eyes didn't tell a thing about him, and yet he had a powerful aura that could not be mistaken. He was a Leader.

Soon, he came upon a forest of dense wood and muck; this was the southwestern boarder of the Forbidden Forest. Tom smiled to himself as he changed form; Dumbledore would not know anything about his visit. He sniffed at the air and pawed the ground before taking off into the forest. Even though it was morning, the forest was as dark as night and Tom felt at home.

He felt the wind curling through his fur, and he gave a bark of delight; he had not done this for a very long time! Being in this form was his favorite way to travel; that was how he got around, most of the time, was by this form, his wolf form scared people away. Wizards didn't bother much with animals and so he had relatively been left alone.

Soon, Tom came to the pinnacle of the forest; inside stood a shanty, it was sort of kept up, but in a way wasn't. smoker rose from the chimney and a small man eating rose garden stood between Tom and the front door. Tom shifted back and quickly walked through the garden. The Flesh Roses didn't give a hoot about him thought. They knew Tom, and they knew not to touch (eat) him.

Tom knocked smartly on the door; there was a shifting inside before a voice said; "What do ye want?"

"Grizzelda? It's me," Tom replied. The door fell away and he was snatched inside as quickly as the old witch could pull him. The door slammed shut and locked of its own accord.

"Tom! Me Tom, what has brought you back?" Grizzelda asked, she was a very old witch, with long grey hair and evil brown eyes. She was the first to come upon a fourteen year old Tom in the forest when he had gone in on a dare and then had proceeded to get lost. They had talked and she had found her first ever apprentice.

"I want to know if you could do something for me," Tom replied.

"Me dear, I would, that I would, what is it?" Grizzelda asked, she had a pleasant way about her despite the fact that she was ugly and practiced dark magick.

"I need a safe place to hide….Harry Potter," Tom replied.

"_Harry Potter?_ Is he strong?' Grizzelda asked.

"Very, I can't risk Dumbledore getting him, if Harry Potter was allowed to learn from that old coot there would be no way for the truth to ever come out," Tom replied.

"Indeed," Grizzelda cackled.

"I would also appreciate it if you would teach the boy,"

"Take on another apprentice? What about you?" Grizzelda asked.

"I have enough on my plate as it is, it would be best if we do this quickly, Harry's guardian's are new to my forces and very protective of the boy," Tom explained.

"Bring him as soon as you see fit, I shall ready for the boy," Grizzelda explained. Tom bowed to her and handed her a sack of gold. She hid it away in her long sleeves.

Without another word, Tom left the shanty; he shifted back into his animagus form and took off through the forest once again. This was the safest place to hide the boy. After all, who would think of looking in the forest on Hogwarts grounds for Harry Potter?

0000000000000000000000000000

A/N – Howdy folks! I totally forgot about writing this, until this morning when I went back to check over it. I hope you all like it! All right, so Voldemort's animagus form is a wolf, don't ask me why but I thought it fits him well. That….and we went to see Narnia last night so I guess I got stuff on my brain!

Please review! Thank you all so much!

Ta,

Poppy

P.S. Tom Harding is Tom Riddle – I thought he should go under an assumed name. I am only telling those who didn't figure it out considering everything that Tom knew in this chapter! Sorry if I sound redundant, just ya'll need to know that!

a/n 2 -- I wonder if I should change Tom's Animagus form to something else! I mean, his form is an ordinary loking worlf, nothing else, except for the red eyes, but hey, how many people will take note of red eyes before running away in fear of their lives?


	5. Sirius Black on a High

A/N – All right, now….things are going to get – Er – interesting, I hope. Please enjoy!

_**Harry Potter and the Price of Love**_

_**Part 5**_

The little boy stood on the street corner, no one was about and the child was sure that no one would come by; he wondered once more why he had been awaken so early and taken to this abandoned place. The dog beside him breathed heavily but was very protective over the boy. The dog took a look around before transforming.

"Harry?" Riddle asked, "Are you ready?"

"Yes, but…why couldn't I have said good-by to Padfoot and Moony?" Harry asked.

"Because, they can't know where you have gone; if anything happens to them and fall into enemy hands, you would still be safe," Riddle replied.

"I still wish I had said good-by to them," Harry whispered. Riddle bent down and took Harry's chin gently in his hand and made the boy look up at him. He was surprised to see how those large green eyes were so like the child's mothers.

"I will tell them for you, remember, we all love you and will never let anything happen," Riddle replied. Harry sniffed once, and then he hugged the man fiercely. Riddle had no prior experience with children, yet he let his instincts lead him and hugged the boy back.

"We have to go now," Riddle said as he picked Harry up. With a loud SNAP! They were gone. Nothing was left behind and no one had witnessed such a private moment between man and boy.

Rebecca, however, was the exception; she had watched the two, she had heard every word they had said and she understood it all. She also understood everything she was risking about her life was worth it. It was worth the life of the small child that everyone called _Harry Potter_….

000000000000000000000000

When Sirius woke; for a few moments, he thought that he was back in Azkaban. But with the loss of fear and dread in the pit of his stomach, he knew that he wasn't in that hell hole. But, the question still needed to be answered. A light was lit at the moment. Sirius looked about, Remus was still asleep and no one was in the room with them.

Sirius yawned and stretched; it was then that he noticed that he didn't have his wand; he snorted as he rolled his eyes; if the oil lamp had lit by itself than that would only mean one thing…wandless magic. Sirius remembered a time in his childhood when he had thrown his father across the room; he hadn't really been scared (like his family had thought he was at the time) he had been angry more than anything.

But that was accidental magic, was wandless the same thing? Sirius didn't think so. Just then, he heard Remus sitting up in bed; Sirius turned and smiled at his friend.

"That was some battle, wasn't it?" Sirius asked.

"What I can't figure out is how they found us so fast, it doesn't make sense," Remus replied.

"Not everything has to make sense, let's chalk it up to 'a lucky guess' and leave it at that," Sirius joked.

"Too bad we didn't smell it coming," Remus sighed.

"Bloody gits, one would think that they would know that if someone goes into hiding that they don't want to be found!" Sirius threw his arms up to the heavens.

"At least we didn't have a Secret Keeper," Remus pointed out. Sirius groaned.

"I should have done it, at least I wouldn't have…" Sirius trailed off.

"No, you wouldn't," Remus whispered.

"I still can't believe it, we're Death Eater's, if we don't win….we'll get the Dementor's Kiss," Sirius said.

"Indeed, that's why we should make sure that we do win," Remus smirked.

"You have a plan?" Sirius asked.

"Don't I always?"

"What is it?" Sirius asked.

"Don't even think about it! If Lord Voldemort finds out that you two are or have gone through with a stupid plan, he'll have my head!" someone growled. It was Snape, Lucius was glaring at the two, he was standing behind the one time Potions Master.

"Since when have any of my plans been stupid or have gone wrong? Honestly!" Remus crossed his arms.

"Oh, don't be so put-off Remie! You came up with the best plans in school!" Sirius said, leaning over and patting his friend on the shoulder.

"Thank you, Padfoot,"

"Not a problem! So, what do you two sour-puss' want?" Sirius asked. Snape still glared at them.

"Lord Voldemort has put us in charge, of HQ and _you two_," Snape informed them.

"Well, I hadn't expected that," Sirius rolled his eyes.

"We should have, though," Remus gave his friend the _look_.

"So true!" Sirius grinned.

Snape and Lucius entered the room; they locked the door after themselves. It was then that Snape pulled out two vials of red liquid. Sirius gagged on the spot, he hated taking potions, Remus was better about it though, he glared at Sirius.

"Honestly! Sirius, it isn't that bad!" Remus rolled his eyes.

"Oh really? _You_ didn't live with my _mother_!" Sirius growled.

"Yes, you're right, I didn't, but you did take it when Mrs. Potter gave it too you. Or don't you recall?" Remus asked.

"Oi! The one time in the history of mankind I get sick! And you guy's had to be there! I will never live it down!" Sirius crossed his arms.

"As long as I breathe…nope, you aren't living it down," Remus smiled.

"Just take it, it will make you feel better," Lucius said. Snape handed the vials to Remus and Sirius.

"Don't worry, they practically taste all the same," Remus shrugged.

"On the count of three, we chug," Sirius muttered.

"Will you just do it all ready?" Snape sneered.

"Well, look who got up on the wrong side of the bed _this_ morning," Sirius stuck his tongue out at the older wizard.

"Sirius Leigh Back, do as you're told and stop grumbling," Lucius said. Remus and Sirius took the potion at the exact time. Sirius coughed a bit but otherwise didn't make a ruckus. Remus, who had taken some sort of potion sometime during his long life, just looked on in amusement.

"So, what is going on?" Remus asked.

"Nothing much, Lord Voldemort found a place to hide Harry for a while," Lucius said.

"Are we too know?" Sirius asked.

"No, no one but Lord Voldemort does," Snape said.

"All right, I just hope Harry isn't scared witless," Sirius sighed.

"I don't think Harry scares that easily, it just depends on what had happened before hand that he got scared," Remus pointed out.

"Don't worry, all we know is that the witches name is Grizzelda, she's a powerful witch, she can keep Harry safe," Lucius said.

"What do we do now?" Remus asked.

"You two heal; and once you're better you'll probably be given a mission of some sort," Severus shrugged.

"All right! Disillusion charms here we come!"

"Sirius, will you calm down! Oh honestly, what did you give him?" Remus looked to Snape.

"A simple healing drought,"

"Really? Which one? He gets a sugar rush when taking the….oh no!" Remus groaned as Sirius turned the room pink, without the use of his wand.

"I wish I had known that," Severus sighed as he pulled out another potion.

"Tell me, does he get high when taking a sleeping potion?" Severus asked. Lucius' robes turned purple.

"DO something now before someone thinks I'm Dumbledore, for Merlin's sake!"

"You look good in that color!" Sirius giggled.

"Not to mention that he sort of reverts back to childish…things," Remus remarked dryly.

Severus jumped Sirius, who was about to get out of bed, and force fed him the potion. In moments, he was asleep, the room was transfigured back to normal as were any robes that had gotten and unfortunate make-over.

"I wish I had known that would happen," Severus muttered; he and Lucius got Sirius settled back in bed with the covers up to his shoulders.

"Sorry, I should have thought of it," Remus yawned.

"Go back to sleep," Lucius said. Remus watched the two leave the room as he too went to sleep. It was the second time in one day; but at least they didn't cause too much of a stir.

"Dumbledore? You honestly think that purple robes make you look like that git?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Lucius asked, put-out by Severus.

"You looked like an overgrown Umbridge," Severus smirked.

"Hn," Lucius glared before stalking away. Honestly, he look like Delores Umbridge? Impossible!

00000000000000000000

Harry was glad to hold Riddle's hand as they walked through the dark forest; there were strange things in this forest that would eat little boys if they got lost. At this thought Harry tightened his grip on the old Wizards hand.

Tom looked down at Harry and smiled gently, he was in his normal appearance, but he knew that Dumbledore would never get wind of this. Practically everything in this forest knew him and was loyal to him. He squeezed Harry's hand in reassurance.

"Don't worry Harry, we are almost there," Tom said.

"Where is there? I don't know this place," Harry said.

"This is the Forbidden Forest, many hunted beings take refuge here,"

"Am I hunted?" Harry asked.

"Yes, look Harry, this won't be easy, and Grizzelda knows how powerful you are, she's going to teach you everything you need to know, and after that, you can learn from me,"

"Learn what?" Harry asked.

"To use you're magic," Tom replied. Harry didn't remember having a conversation with Moony and Padfoot about magic, but he assumed that they had had one ages ago. He knew that he was supposed to be a Wizard, but he didn't understand anything about magic.

"I don't know anything," Harry said.

"That's why Grizzelda will make you her apprentice; she'll teach you everything you need to know, or haven't I all ready said that?"

"You all ready said that," Harry smiled.

They stopped at the edges of glen just then; the rose garden looked to have been recently fed because of the blood that lay on the ground, and the path to the front door was clear. Tom hoped the Grizzelda was ready for them.

He gave Harry a push and the two walked up the garden path (the roses didn't give a care about them) and once at the front door Tom knocked. Harry, meanwhile took the little shack into account. The roof had been patched may times, the stairs creaked and the porch on the front look to be about to fall apart and take the shanty with it.

"Is that Harry Potter?" an excited but old voice asked; Harry almost jumped, for he hadn't been expecting the voice but instead, he had been expecting the creak of a door as it opened.

"Yes," Tom replied.

"Come in," the woman said, she opened her door further and both Tom and Harry stepped inside.

"Sit and have some tea," Grizzelda offered them two very old chairs that looked to have been a deep blue at some point in time. The inside of the shack was dark, torches of green light set an eerie atmosphere as a fire was lit in the grate on the far side of the one room house. The two chairs were set by the only window of the house and a bit of sun light filtered through, but not much. A table sided up to the two and settled between the chairs. Harry offered it a 'thank you' as he and Tom took the tea cups.

"Did you bring the boy's things?" Grizzelda asked.

"Yes, it's in the bag," Tom said, giving a look to the bag at Harry's feet.

"Good, and…" at this she turned to Harry, "Do you understand why you're here?"

"So that you can teach me about magic," Harry replied.

"You are a clever lad! I had the pleasure of meeting you're father when he was a young lad as well; he never did take to me," Grizzelda sighed as a small smile came to her ugly face.

"Really?" Harry asked.

"I tried to teach him, but he decided that he would rather learn from the old coot who owns Hogwarts," Grizzelda sighed.

"I want to go to school, I was supposed to in France but then we had to leave," Harry said.

"You still will learn at school, maybe even in France," Grizzelda nodded her head.

"You think that best?" Tom asked.

"If this boy is as clever as I think he is, then it will take only five years to teach him everything," Grizzelda replied with a shrug.

"Very well, it will probably take even that long to gain ground against Dumbledore," Tom stood.

"I'm sorry, but I need to go," he said.

"Will I ever get to see you, and Moony and Padfoot again?" Harry asked.

"Yes, you will," Tom replied, he ruffled Harry's hair and then he was gone.

Harry watched him go and then turned to Grizzelda who was giving him an awfully weird look.

00000000000000000000

A/N – Five years! What a long time! And the plot thickens! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ta,

Poppy


	6. Nightmare's and Memmories

A/N – Okay, this chapter may seem a bit weird; the flash backs are in italic's and when I return to the present time, it will be normal font and the characters will do their thinking thing and all that! I am also going to give more of an indepth look at Grizzelda and her relationship with Riddle and there is a bit in there about her and James -- anyway, please enjoy!

_**Harry Potter and the Price of Love**_

_**Part 6**_

_"Lily!" the call came through the strangely dark house; James Potter ran inside, wand drawn and ready to use. He called his wife once again; but there was no answer. James lit up the end of his wand; he was breathing hard and he was shaking, badly._

_"James," the voice was not that of Lily…._

_"Dumbledore? What happened here?" James asked, his senses thickened then, telling him not to lower his wand, not even when face by an old friend._

_"I am sorry, my boy," Dumbledore shook his head._

_"What do you mean? What did you do to here?" James yelled._

_Dumbledore raised his wand and without batting eye he flicked James' wand out of his hands. James stood there, defenseless and he knew, he knew at that moment that he was dead. The job had been botched, and James knew that neither his wife nor son survived._

_"Lily did put up a fight, you should know, shame she had to die," Dumbledore said._

_"Tell me, did she suffer?" James asked._

_"No, she went quickly," Dumbledore said James lowered his head; tears came unbidden to his eyes. His body was seized by fear and rage, Lily had died and he hadn't been there to protect her! Just then, a cry, from above came to him. James stiffened and listened…he knew that cry! That was…_

_"Harry!" James made to run up those stairs and get his son as far away as possible, but Dumbledore stopped him, with just a simple curse, the old man had James pinned to the wall._

_"Don't do this! Leave Harry something! He's innocent!" James yelled._

_"He is not! He has Death Eaters for parents," Dumbledore whispered in an angry tone._

_"That was not his fault, we were Death Eater's before Harry ever came along," James glared._

_"You act proud; maybe if you bound yourself to me I might be able too…"_

_"Never! I will never bow down and call you Lord!" James hissed._

_"Really?"_

_"Don't be daft, I made my choice, I have to suffer the consequences for my actions, Lord Voldemort has taught me that much," James replied._

_"What else has he told you?" Dumbledore asked._

_"Something so very important that you would never understand, even if I tried to explain it to you," James replied._

_"Very well, good by, my boy, I had a great hope in you," Dumbledore leveled his wand at James._

_"And I had trust in you, but look at what that has brought us,"_

_With a flash of green light, James Potter was dead, and Harry's crying echoed through the night. For years to come, Halloween at Godricks Hollow would be a horrid affair. With the memory of malice, anger and love…._

_How could anyone forget?_

Remus woke with a jerk! He was breathing hard and sweat glistened on his body; he pulled the covers up and buried his head in them, he did not want to think of his old friends; he was sorry that they had died the way they did. They were only doing what was right! Why did they have to die? They were the best people around, they were happy!

Lily and James Potter had been a happy family, they had plans to raise Harry and to send him to some other Wizarding school (they hadn't decided where), they wanted to take him for long walks in the summer, and they wanted him to enjoy his first Halloween ever! They only had a short year with the baby before they died.

Lily had been torn to pieces, Remus remembered; body parts strung across the room, letter's written in blood on the wall…Remus could smell the blood even now…

A hand on his shoulder brought Remus to life; he gasped and sat up straight at the touch. Sirius looked at him; he wondered if his friend was sick? What made him cry?

"Remus? Are you all right?" Sirius asked.

"Blood, that was what was on the walls, I'm glad that you didn't see," Remus whispered. Sirius looked at his friend, but instead of asking the questions that his soul longed to have answered, he just wrapped his arms around his friend, and gave Remus that which he needed most.

"Thank you, my friend," Remus muttered.

"Don't worry, we'll fix everything," Sirius replied.

"I hope so," Remus said. They sat in silence for a very long time.

0000000000000000000

_"Potter, you have to concentrate!" Grizzelda glared._

_"Let me go! You can't keep me here!" James yelled, he backed away from the old witch, she had kept him captive in her home for a couple of day's now, and he wanted out!_

_"Don't you want to learn the old magick?" Grizzelda asked, with a wave of her hand she had James tied to the post in the middle of the cottage. James tried to get free, but the ropes just held him tighter. He gasped as the ropes almost squeezed the life out of him, then they loosened._

_"You are powerful, I know you are, you can be a great wizard," Grizzelda muttered, she went about preparing something for her guest._

_"I don't want to be powerful," James replied._

_"Of course not, no not a strong Gryffindor, oh no…" Grizzelda muttered to herself. In no time, something hot was poured into a cup; she added some sort of red potion and crossed the room from her wood stove to the captured boy._

_"You will carry on the deep magick," Grizzelda said and laid the rim of the cup against James' lips. He glared at her and did not open to drink what she had prepared._

_Grizzelda smirked some, then with a wave of her hand, she made James' mouth open for her and the steaming potion waspoured down his throat. His mouth closed with a snap and with another wave of her hand Grizzelda made him swallow._

_"You can do a lot with the old, deep magick! I made you take the drink because I am powerful, I could take over Hogwarts if I had a mind too, and no one could stop me," Grizzelda explained._

_"Then why don't you? If you are so anxious for an apprentice why not go to the school?" James asked._

_"Because, that would defeat the purpose! My own Master kidnapped me when I was but five, I learned everything I ever needed from him and now I need another apprentice, the deep magic must live on," Grizzelda replied. She rubbed a knarred hand against the pale young skin of her captive's cheek._

_"I've all ready told you, I don't want to be here, let me go!" James said, his voice was amazingly calm._

_"And I have told you, I do not let my charges off so easily," Grizzelda snapped her fingers and James was gagged. Grizzelda laid her hand against the young Potter's temple and he was asleep in the next second. He would be a hand full, but he would learn. Grizzelda was sure of that._

The old hag watched the young boy sleep; it was not surprising to her at all that Harry looked so much like his father, she had never met Lily Potter, but she assumed that the bright green eyes of this child had belonged to his mother at some point in time.

The boy had talked to her some, but she assumed that he would be more talkative once he began to get used to her; she had always wanted children of her own, but had never married and she knew that she wouldn't anytime soon. She was an old hag, and that was the way it was going to stay. However, she knew that this boy needed her help, if he was ever going to defeat his destiny.

Destiny is a fickle thing, Grizzelda knew, it could destroy one moment, and make happiness the next; it could make the earth quake in fear, and then heal with rays of joy. But, it was choices and not Destiny that made Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry did not ask for it, and yet here he was. Seven years old and he understood more than one would think.

Grizzelda smiled as she got up from her rocking chair, she knelt beside the boy and pulled the worn blankets up to his neck to keep him warm. The forest got unusually cold at night, even now, Grizzelda was feeling it in her bones.

_I'm getting too old for this,_ Grizzelda thought as she stood and made her way to the curtained off partition that hid her room. She looked back at the boy, who was sleeping peacefully. She knew a lot of things, the old hag, but the things that this boy had to endure as his life went on…she did not want to know.

000000000000000000000000

Voldemort look at his followers with a weary eye – he was tired of fighting, and he was tired of the lies, all of it was just wearisome and he longed for the peace that the Wizarding world had been deprived of for so long.

"We're here to discuss plans," he said – no one bothered to answer. H espied Sirius in the room next to Malfoy and Snape. The man looked weak but determined.

"I have placed Potter in a very safe location that only I know of, we do not need to worry about him because he is with a strong witch, that said…Black, I have a mission for you,"

"What is it, My Lord?" Sirius asked.

"I need you to get as far away from England as possible…" Voldemort went on explaining his plan and giving others their own duties. Lupin was out of the question since he was still injured and besides, Voldemort needed some research done and Lupin was the best for book learning.

"That is all," Voldemort said, and he left the underground room.

Sirius left with Severus and Lucius – he smiled grimly to himself. _This was it_, he thought as he went to the room he shared with Remus, _This is what I have been waiting for…I know it's a gamble, and I know that it might not work…but what if…_he stopped himself there!

This was no time for doubts, he reminded himself as he entered the room. He was tired but he had convinced the medi-witch that he was fine. He was fine, he was just stir crazy, he had to get out of the manor, he had to do something….he had to do something that would ensure their win of the war.

"Sirius? What's wrong?" Remus asked his friend.

"I'm going to fix it, all of it," Sirius said, he trudged to the wardrobe.

"What do you mean?" Remus raised an eyebrow.

"I have a mission, I need to do it alone, don't worry though, The Lord Darkness has assignments for you," Sirius gave Remus a small smile.

"Homework? And here I thought I was passed all that!" Remus joked. Sirius pulled on a ratty old robe and got out a knap-sack.

"Going to be a long one, huh?"

"Yes, maybe a couple of months…" Sirius trailed off.

"Don't worry about me, I handled it when you were in Azkaban, a couple months is nothing like six years," Remus said softly. Sirius finished his small bit of packing and turned to Remus. The other man was sitting up in bed and a book was open across his lap.

"Please, Moony, don't worry about me, I'll be fine," Sirius smiled, but cringed at the awfully sad face Remus gave him in return.

"It broke my heart when I heard you had been taken to Azkaban, and it got worst when I couldn't even visit you – Padfoot, if you even think of dyeing on me…"

"I won't, I promise," Sirius got up and hugged his friend, Remus hugged him back and it was then that Sirius had to leave.

"I'll leave a light on for you," Remus whispered, Sirius looked back and gave him a thumbs up, not trusting his voice, and then he was gone, and Remus was left in the room, with his lamp shinning, the only thing repelling the darkness that almost consumed the Werewolf.

0000000000000000000

A/N Okay, just so ya'll know, this is not a Sirius/Remus pairing in this fic, there never will be! I guess you could view it like that if you want, but there will be no kissing ext. between them. Now, don't get me wrong, I am not against slash pairings, I've written a few boy/boy fics in Bey Blade so, ya'll know that. The relationship between Sirius and Remus is just a VERY STRONG friendship. Besides Harry, that is the only thing keeping the two going! I hope you all liked this chapter.

Please leave a review!

Ta,

Poppy!


	7. In the hands of the Enemy

A/N – Sorry that I haven't updated this for a while! But I haven't any idea's! grrr…I am such a prat!

* * *

_**Harry Potter and the Price of Love**_

_**Part 7**_

It was raining. The sky was a dark, angry grey and let out its wrath upon the world below, not caring that anyone got wet while running for shelter. Not caring that it caused sudden flash floods and mud slides. The water itself was cold, bone chilling in fact, and all in all – it was not a good night to be out and about.

Not that he care, he shook the water off of himself, but it really didn't matter, he was wet as hell anyway, so why bother to shake the water from his dark hair? Light blue eyes gazed tiredly at the road before him, his paws hurt and all he wanted to do was find a place to sleep, preferably a dry place where he could get warm for a bit.

The large grim looking dog back-coughed, he was sure that he'd get a cold from the infuriating rain, which wouldn't be a surprise. However, he knew that he had to go on, Voldemort was counting on him and Sirius wasn't sure if he could even do this mission. But being that he was a Marauder and never let a challenge get him down, he had accepted and promised to deliver when called.

It was a good thing that he had all the time in the world to track down the effects that he needed. He wasn't sure as to why Voldemort needed them, but that really didn't matter, he didn't question the man.

_Now look at you, Padfoot you prat! You're thinking like a Death Eater!_ He thought to himself, then it dawned on him, he was a Death Eater. He was working for the most feared wizard to ever grace the face of the earth for ages! He wasn't surprised by this, nor was he frantic or afraid…he accepted it. It had been something that he had to do, and even Remus had done it with him.

In school, Sirius would have punched anyone who told him that he'd be a Death Eater one day – now, he would probably have hexed them and then walked off. Not caring one way or the other! He had done it for Harry, after all, wasn't that what he was supposed to do?

Sirius shook himself out of this funk he had suddenly found himself in. He didn't need to doubt himself or his decisions now, one the war was over he and Remus and Harry could live together safely and happily and never have to worry about the Order or of Dumbledore again!

He didn't notice the dark, cloaked figure walk up behind him, he didn't even know what hit him till after he had been stunned and darkness took him to another world.

000000000000000000000000

Remus couldn't find a decent spot on his bed to sleep in – he had been worrying over Sirius for a while now, he knew that it was silly of him, but it was true. Sirius was the closest thing the Werewolf had to family…and that one person was in trouble. The Werewolf inside him howled in distress at something that seemed so trivial.

Remus stood and prowled about the room – there was no way he could sleep this night! Eh should have insisted that Sirius take a heavier cloak with him, an extra pair of shoes and some more food, it just hit him, then, that Sirius hadn't packed any food, WHATSOEVER!

"Oh Merlin! He didn't pack any food!" Remus smacked his head in frustration.

"Who didn't pack what?" Riddle had walked into the room.

"Sirius! He forgot his heavy cloak, an extra pair of shoes and food! I am such a hen!" Remus sighed and flopped onto the bed.

"I see that you two are very close," Riddle chuckled.

"We shared a dorm for seven years, I know him better than anyone! Bother! I knew him and James inside and out! I should have seen this," Remus muttered.

"If it makes you feel better, once he gets back I can punish him, some what," Riddle said.

"Er – I don't want him to be in pain," Remus mumbled.

"That wasn't what I meant, but all right, no pain," Riddle sat down in the chair placed between the two beds.

"I need you to do some research for me," Riddle changed the subject.

"Of course anything to get out of here," Remus sat up.

"I need you to research obscure magical objects," Riddle replied.

"Any obscure item? Or is there one in particular?" Remus asked.

"I don't suppose you'd find what I need, but anything will be a help, I have had everyone bring any dark books they have, some may bite," Riddle stood.

"Oh, nothing I haven't come across before, biting books…" Remus trailed off.

"I'm sure you can handle it, but I forbid you to start to night, tomorrow will suffice for you to start, and if I find you near any books or out of this room at all, I'll have to punish you," Riddle gave Remus a stern look.

"Want to take the books that are all ready in the room? Or am I allowed those?" Remus asked, raising an eye brow. Voldemort really wasn't that bad and he had a good sense of humor, unless you made him mad, but Remus sensed that he was in a good mood.

"You can keep those books," Riddle said, then he bid him good night. Remus heard the lock in the door turn and knew that he'd have to resort to Marauder methods if he really wanted to get out of the room.

"Good thing I wasn't much for Marauder ways to begin with," Remus muttered before trying to go to sleep.

00000000000000000000000000000

"How is it going?" Bellatrix asked Remus as she and her sister walked into the library. The Library was huge! It had been filled with many dark arts books over the years, some that had belonged to the Hogwarts library, and some that had deffinantly been acquired else where. There were several sections in the library and Remus had set up in the middle, so that he could easily go the section that he needed to at any given time.

Remus looked up, "Fine I guess,"

"Really? How long have you been at it?" Narcissa asked.

"Since seven this morning," Remus replied with a shrug.

"Found anything yet?"

"Er – let's see…_The Necklace of Vassar_, she was a Sorceress in the 1600's, she lived in the south of France," Remus said, it was the closest he had gotten from any of the very old French books.

"Oh? Interesting, what's so special about it?" Narcissa asked.

"This French is so old that I can't make it out, but I think it says that the Necklace was one that she wore all the time, after her lover killed her, all of her dark, powerful magic manifested in the necklace, I'm not sure what it does, really, but I'm sure it isn't pretty,"

"Hmmm…" Bellatrix nodded her head.

"Anything else?"

"Umm…you remember those old legends of Arthur and the round table and what not?" Remus asked.

"Yes," Narcissa said.

"Well, in these old Gaelic books, it says that Exaliber, the sword that Arthur is famous for, was enchanted by the Lady of the Lake to protect him, as long as he had it with him he couldn't be killed," Remus explained.

"Oh?"

"Interesting? Tell me, did someone steal the sword and kill him?"

"Morgan Le Fey, Arthur's half-sister, stole the sword, her lover killed Arthur then," Remus said.

"Well, life really is ironic," Bellatrix shrugged.

"Most of the accounts are vague on several points, but, I'm pretty sure that's what it says," Remus replied.

"Well, we'll go tell Lord Voldemort that you have found a few things, at least," Narcissa said, she and Bellatrix moved to the door.

"He say's that you need to eat, and that he wants to see you at luncheon," Bellatrix called back and they both left. Remus turned back to the old books. He sighed as he tried to puzzle out some of the very old runes of a book that had been written sometime during the dark ages. It almost bit his hand off.

Using some of the more creative curse words that he had learned from Sirius, Remus tamed the book before he tried reading it again. He sat heavily in his chair and pulled out the pendant that he always wore. It was about two inches in length and was the perfect depiction of a Grim. It had a stone placed in the middle of the pendant and it glowed black. That meant that Sirius was in some trouble.

Remus stared at the pendant, nothing good was going to come from such an omen.

00000000000000000000000

Sirius Black didn't know where he was, all he knew was that he was cold and that whatever he was lying on was chilling him even more and was uncomfortable. He wondered how he had let his attacker get him like that, then he berated himself for not paying as much attention as he should have been.

When he opened his eyes, he took in the dungeon room he was in – it was then that he heard two people talking outside.

"You did a good job Adrien, but I want the Potter boy,"

"I know, but Riddle hid him! I don't know where the kid went!" the man, Adrien replied.

"Really, my boy, I have a feeling that Harry Potter is closer than either of us know," the other voice, Sirius knew that voice!

"I haven't begun tracking the boy down, but you have a Death Eater in there that might be able to tell you," Adrien muttered, then some heavy footsteps and it was quiet.

Sirius sat up and took in his surroundings – the room was as big as the one he had in Azkaban, five feet wide and four feet in length, there were chains hanging on the walls and Sirius found that one of his ankles had been chained to a ring in the floor.

It was then that the door opened, made of heavy oak it creaked open to admit, an old man with a long white beard and shinning blue eyes.

"What do you want?" Sirius growled, he hadn't been planning on running into Albus Dumbledore, no less, being captured and brought to the Wizard.

"Is that how you greet an old friend?" Albus replied.

"Is that how you justify killing James and Lily?"

"I didn't…"

"Don't give me that shit! I know you did," Sirius glared.

"Sirius, you must believe me when I say that I was not planning on that happening,"

"No, I don't believe you! You knew! You knew that James and Lily were Death Eaters! You knew they only did it to protect Harry, and you killed them! You gave Snape a second chance, why not them?"

"I was not there that night, Voldemort…"

"Shut up! Voldemort may be Slytherin but he at least told us the truth right out!"

"Us? Who do you mean by 'us'?"

"Go away! I don't want to talk to you," Sirius glared, he sat back against the wall and crossed his arms. Albus stood in the cell for a few more moments before leaving. The heavy door creaking shut behind him and locking.

Sirius watched him go, he smirked and decided to wait for a bit. No sense in escaping too soon, after all, where was the fun in that?

00000000000000000000000000

A/N – I am so sorry for not updating! I've been busy and haven't had an idea for this chapter! As for the pendants, both Remus and Sirius have them. Remus has one of a grim and Sirius has one of a Werewolf, the stones work sort of like that clock of Mrs. Weasley's. A certain color means that the person is in trouble.

Black – danger

Yellow – Pranking

Red – detention

Ice blue – Wounded but all right

Dark blue – safe

You as readers have to decide what is the danger when the stone turns black, I think it can vary, and as you can see, these pendants were made when the Marauders were at school. But that's a whole other story, I'm not sure if I'll write it or not, but each Marauder had the pendant of their friends, Once James died, both Remus and Sirius took the pendant of the stag and put it away for safe keeping, they did the same when Peter went to Azkaban.

I'm not sure if I'll write Peter into this or not – I don't think I will, but if I can find a way for him to play a significant part, than maybe….but I'm not sure so don't count on him being in here, unless he is mentioned in passing.

Ta,

Poppy


End file.
